


The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

by Heart_Taker



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Or at least loosely inspired by it, The wolf that fell in love with little red riding hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Taker/pseuds/Heart_Taker
Summary: Rin spies movement behind her in the forest. Is it benign or malicious?





	The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

She walked along the forest floor, oak trees sprawling high skyward all around her. Dead leaves covered the soil, crunching under her bare feet as she danced all around the trees. Sunlight streamed through the canopy, beams spreading across twisting roots and wildlife, shying away from the young girl dancing across the landscape. 

She picked mushrooms and flowers, adding them to the wicker basket that swung from her hand. Her name was Rin. She wore a red hood, letting the hood collect around the nape of her neck, shielding her thin neck from the chilly autumn breeze that blew through the locks of her amber hair. The breeze freed her hair from behind her ear, sweeping down and scratching her cheek. She swept it back again, smiling down at her basket as the light caught her freckled button nose. Her basket was filled with baked goods, her added mushrooms a contrast to the bread, puffs and cheese that lay against the checkered pattern of the paper that lined the basket. 

She wasn’t worried about them, she could make a soup out of them, something nice to share with Grandma as they watched the sunset together. 

Butterflies flew through the autumn air, and Rin stood in the clearing, her bare feet treading in damp soil. She stared as the butterflies flew by, the brilliant blues and dazzling oranges of their wings striking wonder into her young eyes. 

Behind her, a young boy in a fur coat watched her from beneath his hood, hiding amongst the shadows of the trees. He watched her, eyes shining white against the shadow of the forest. 

He was dressed simply, a brown shirt, pants and boots playing second fiddle to the wolf pelt that covered him, protecting him from the autumn breeze. He had blonde hair, and eyes so sharp people told him he could cut them with his gaze alone. But today his attention was focused only on her. Watching her as she made her weekly journey through this neck of the woods. He had overheard her conversation with her mother once, many many weeks ago. Her mother had warned her about her journey through the forest, to not wander, to not wander off the beaten path. But she had ignored her, chasing butterflies and the setting sun deep into the woods. He knew it made her journey shorter, and she got to see the beauty of the forest by going this way. But he also knew that at night, the forest loses it’s magic, The shade provided by the trees turning into shadows that could cover the movements of predators.

He tells himself that he only watches over her. 

That he isn’t there for anything else. 

“I know you’re there.”

Rin turns, her brown eyes staring right at the tree that he’s hiding behind. He freezes, not moving. An old tactic from his hunting days, if something suspects you’re there, don’t make a noise, otherwise you confirm their suspicions. 

Rin raised an eyebrow, cocking her head as she stared at the tree. 

“I can see your coat from here you know, you’re not fooling anyone.” 

Still he refused to move. He had been seen! How long has she known that he’s been there? Has she seen him before? Trailing behind her in the night?

He peeked around the tree again, only to be met with ridiculously blue eyes staring right at him. 

“Oh. Hello.”

Rin stood there, her eyes gazing deep into his own blue ones. He was wide-eyed, probably trying to recover from the shock, but he wasn’t running, which is a good thing, right?

“Were you talking to me? Because I don’t know what you’re talkin about.” He tries. He’s desperate to get out of this conversation, Rin thinks. Why? Is he feeling guilty for following me and looking after me all these months? 

“Oh, so it wasn’t you that I’ve seen trailing behind me when I come through here at night, one hand on a revolver in case anything tries to hurt me?” 

“Uh…”

“And that certainly isn’t the same revolver on your hip?” 

“N-no…?”

“I see. Shame, I really wanted to thank that person for looking after me for so long. Ah well. I’ll see you around then!” 

And Rin turns to leave, a wide smirk on her face. 

_-Three days later-_

“Alright fine, so I did act like an idiot.” He smiles, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Rin sits next to him, giggling. “I was terrified that you were afraid of me, you know? I know if someone had been following me through the forest, day or night, I would be scared.” 

He sighs, looking down at their picnic mat. 

“...Why did you trust me?”

Rin frowns, chewing slowly on a strawberry. 

“Len, on the first night I saw you, I was terrified. All I saw as you ran to hide was just the end of your coat, and movement in the trees. I remember running home as fast as I could. Did you follow me?” 

Len pulled his cloak closer to him, stroking the fur that spiralled in patterns of grey and white. Rin couldn’t help but think that they very much reflected his eyes. The power and ferocity of the beast, clothed in beauty. 

“I tried, I ran as fast as I could through the trees, but lost you not long after. I remember worrying if you were safe, but considering that I hadn’t heard anything beyond your footsteps running away, I wasn’t too afraid for your safety. I was more afraid that I had spooked you, that you would be too afraid to walk through the forest again.” 

“...I was terrified, Len.” Rin said, talking to the cracker that she was toying with between her fingers. He turned to her, and she turned to him. 

For the longest moment, Len held his breath. He was still terrified, terrified of his obsession with this beautiful girl, and that his actions may have scared her away. 

“I’m sorry. I didn- don’t mean you any harm.”

Rin regarded him for a while, then her brown eyes lit up, and she offered him the cracker with a smile. 

“I believe you.” She said, and he gratefully accepted cracker. 

They were seated in another clearing in the forest, in the chilly afternoon glow of a gorgeous autumn passing them by. Red, yellow and orange leaves fell around them, borne along on the breeze. Len pushed the hood of his pelt down of his head, his blonde hair spilling out and around his ears. In his mind, he thought that he looked cool like that, but all Rin could think about was how the head of the wolf on his coat looked like it was going to eat his head. 

She smiled at the thought of it, but if she laughed then he didn’t notice. 

“Len. I saw you many times afterwards, and when you weren’t hiding amongst the shadows. I saw you, shying away from me as you hid behind trees. At first i was suspicious, wondering why you were always here, why you always seemed to be watching me. A few trips later and you just kept your distance, and you never once stepped forward to talk to me. It took me a long time to realise that you weren’t watching me, but watching over me. I saw you looking around every time I approached, but you were never unkind to the animals, only shooing them along their path. Your gun stayed holstered, and when I was lucky enough to catch you looking at me, I saw no malice in your eyes.” 

“I knew then that you meant me no harm. After that, it was just a matter of waiting for you to speak up.”

Len smiled, shaking his head. 

“...I took too long, didn’t I?”

Rin smiled too, and reached over, laying her hand over his. 

“Well, a girl only has so much patience.” 

 

\---

 

“Don’t keep holding your breath.” Len whispered, his lips barely brushing against Rin’s earlobe. 

He was holding her elbows, standing behind her as she lifted his revolver, aiming at the wine bottle that they had just finished. It had been three weeks since their first picnic, and they had met in the forest almost every day since then. Every other day, Rin would pack just a little more food, and spend some time together with Len, shaRing lunch and stories. 

In the past few weeks, she told him about how she grew up, how she had lost her father to illness, and how she had helped her mom care for him in the final days. She told him how her father used to walk this very same forest with her, and taught her which mushrooms could be eaten and how to track animals. And how she used what he taught her to find rabbits and small animals that shied away from her at first, but eventually she gained their trust. Her father had never killed their prey, they had no need for that, their farm provided all they needed. 

Now that her father was gone, she told Len about how she helped her mother around the farm. And how thankful she was that they weren’t left desolate. 

Len would nod along to her stories, sharing his opinion on her father’s hunting techniques, and expressing his admiration of Rin’s mother. He told her how he learnt the very same tracking tricks from his own father, how he and his dad used to hunt in the wood around his home, and bring home a rabbit or deer to the delight of his mom. 

Rin frowned at that, and Len fell silent. He knew that she didn’t approve, but also hoped that she understood that hunting was one of the few ways that his family could get meat at the time. He had started out hunting with only a bow and arrow, made for him by his father, and he would never kill anything he didn’t have to. 

That picnic had ended in silence. 

Len would often keep his distance, an arm’s length away from her as they walked through forest, and hide behind a tree at the edge of the clearing where Rin’s Grandma’s house stood. 

He would watch over her, as she visited, catching glimpses of her through the window. Sometime she would glance out of the house and meet his gaze, her face usually decorated with a smile. 

Now, her face was smiling too, as she locked her elbows, trying to hold the gun steady. Len kept his grip on her elbows loose, and stepped closer to her, ready to catch her if the recoil took her off guard. She noticed his chest rubbing up against her back, his head resting on her shoulder, and felt her face heat up. At least he couldn’t see it. But Rin was determined to master this, he had set her a challenge, and she wanted to knock it down, despite the wine rushing her heart and dulling her fingertips. 

“Just breathe, and watch the sights of the gun.” Len whispered again, his breath ghosting across the shell of her ear. Rin did as she was told, breathing, watching the sights of his revolver move up and down in time with her breath. 

“Look at it, rising...then falling. Pick your moment, make a choice, then hold your breath and hope for the best.” Rin felt her heart race, the sights of the revolver drifting across the bottle as she continued to breathe. Len’s hands barely supported her arms, his eyes watching the sights with her. Rin took a breath, then held it. 

The shot rang out across the forest, echoing between the trees. And the bottle exploded into shards, catching the light as they fell to the ground. 

Rin smiled, then a laugh broke out of her throat. She did it! She turned around, and Len was smiling too. His hair had fallen over his eyes, but they were bright, filled with joy and spirit. And he was smiling. 

Len’s eyes traced out every wrinkle on her face when she smiled. The way they crinkled her nose, the way her eyes set themselves ablaze and he felt his soul dance in the light. He felt his breath catch and his heart soar every time she smiled, finding meaning in every freckle lining her cheeks. And she was smiling now. 

They had never felt so alive. 

Their lips met, and the autumn breeze watched young love blossom. 

 

\---

 

“You stupid boy.”

Len knelt at the feet of the woman in white, his hands bound behind his back. His face was caked in blood, and he winced as the many wounds on his body made themselves apparent to him. 

He was kneeling in a cave, somewhere deep in the forest. Had been there for days now, enough time to know that the caves slick walls offered no escape, and that the lady’s dress offered no restrictions against her ability to punch and kick him.

She stood up, getting off the only chair. It was a old thing, but it was strong. Len admired it in the moment, and wished he had its strength. He had been starved for days, his throat so dry that he had resorted to licking the cave walls. She had once come back to the cave to find him in that state, kneeling outside his cave to watch him in quiet fascination. The boy had will, probably the only reason why he had come so close to killing her. 

Len struggled to stay awake. She had dragged him out of the cage a few minutes earlier, forcing him upright before regarding him from her chair. By the time she said those words, he felt like an eternity had passed, and that every breath might be his last. 

“Boys really are fools, aren’t they? Giving everything up for love.” She was standing before him now, toweRing over him as she reached down to grab his jaw, forcing him to look at her. Len met her gaze, and it was one of ferocity, of calm superiority that made him realise that he would never see the light of day again. 

“Look at you, come all this way with your father’s gun to hunt me. You think vengeance will heal you don’t you? What did you think? That you could just kill me, then go back and have a lovely happy ever after with that girl? You wasted your time, looking after her, trying to protect her from me.”

She smiled, digging her fingers into his flesh, and blood spurted from his already split lip. It trailed down his chin, leaving a red line down his neck. 

“I like the way your blood looks, boy. I can’t wait to see it spilled onto my floor.”

Len spits, his blood staining the white silk of her dress. She doesn’t flinch.

“My name…” He gasps, his voice barely a whisper. 

“My name...witch...is Len.”

“Len.” She smiles. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Len tries his best to glare, but between the pain and her grip he’s not sure his body really obeys him anymore. 

“My name is Alwina. And it is the last thing you will know.”

She releases him, sitting back down on the chair. Next to her, on a rock, lay Len’s revolver. He had stared at it for days, wishing he could will it closer to the cage. But even then the vines that bound his wrists had been too strong. He couldn’t have used it if he tried. 

But they _had_ been too strong. In the cage he had used what little strength he had to pull on them. They were loose now, loose enough that he might be able to break free. A chance, but only if he could seize it. 

She was too close to it. If he tried now, she’d be able to strike him down again before he could touch it. The burns on his chest reminded him of the fire she could wield. Who knows what other tricks lay up her sleeve. Len needed to wait. 

Alwina sat in front of him, legs folded at the knee. 

“You want it, don’t you? The gun, the gun that I made your father kill your mother with, before he turned it on himself in grief. You should have seen his eyes, Len. How wide they were when I controlled his arm, how he begged me not to do it. Your mother was crying, she had no faith in him, no belief in his strength to deny me. She was wrong though. He was able to keep something from me.”

She leaned forward, picking up the gun and tapping the barrel against Len’s head.

“He kept you a secret. You, the boy that escaped me. You were lucky you weren’t home, but you saw me leave, didn’t you? And you hunted me down all the way here to try to kill me.”

She chuckled, levelling the gun at him. 

“A fat lot of good you were.”

Len stared down the barrel of his own gun, his hands straining against the ropes. Now? Should he risk it now? 

“I’m going to kill you now Len. You should be thankful, after all the pain you’d like the release, wouldn’t you?”

Alwina smiled, then her leg flashed out, a swift kick catching Len upside the jaw. He reeled, struggling to stay on his knees. 

“Look at me, maggot.” Alwina commanded, standing above him. The gun was levelled at his head. 

“Beg for it, beg for me to pull this trigger. And if your sweet voice is needy enough I may grant you that wish.” 

There was silence for the longest moment. 

Then Len began to laugh. 

It wasn’t a happy laugh. It started deep in his stomach, hysteria and mirth shaking his very frame until it escaped from him in loud guffaws, his stomach hurt from the effort, his nose bled and dripped as he moved his head around. But he couldn’t stop laughing. 

Alwina froze, the gun held in place. 

“What’s so funny?”

“...The fact that you think i don’t know why you kill people.”

With that, Len rushed forward to his feet, dodging past the gun and burying his head into her stomach. The headbutt knocked Alwina off her feet, sending her flying. By the time she landed and looked up, Len had broken his bonds, and had the gun trained on her. 

“You kept me alive because you needed my soul to fuel your magic. And when the time came that you could not discreetly kill anyone when your magic wanes you could kill me. I know your kind, blood witch. You deal in death and despair to fuel your power, but by my will you won’t hurt another!” 

Alwina snarled, and the air around her crackled. Lightning arced across her forearms as she rose to her feet. 

“Famous last words, boy.”

Len took a breath, hoping for the best. 

And as Alwina screamed and he felt the energy hit him he fired a shot, and thought only of the girl in the red hood. 

 

\---

 

It’s been weeks since Rin last saw him. So many journeys to Grandma’s, so little company. 

Rin would wait in the forest though, every day. She tried to stay for as long as she could, and realised the time she spent without seemed to last so much longer than the time with. A minute stretched to an hour, waiting for a sign of golden hair, or a fur lined pelt. 

And for years to come Rin would wait, every day, in the little cleaRing that had glass shards amongst the grass. And she would hope. 

And every day for years to come, a blue-eyed wolf would watch from the shadows, knowing to keep his distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed that, and for anyone who subscribed to me, I'm sorry I haven't updated Chasemarsh yet, but I swear it's on the way.
> 
> This was a piece of work that I did quite a long time ago that was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mzib_MiYvNg) of the same title.
> 
> That song is actually a cover of the original Vocaloid version, sung by Kagamine Rin and Len, but I kinda prefer it. 
> 
> Anyway, I just felt this site needed a bit more Vocaloid fanfiction, and I happened to have one lying around so I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
